Tres corazones
by cielphantomville
Summary: Ya no quiero fingir que esto es solo amistad, cuando lo que siento yo es amor de verdad.
1. Chapter 1

Muy buen día mis queridos lectores, me presento ante ustedes con una nueva propuesta que espero les alegre los días mientras se desarrolla y de la que deseo sean partícipes con sus comentarios.

Esta nueva historia está siendo escrita en conjunto con una muy querida amiga mía, Hana-Kitzu. En la que el **RETO** es hacer que ustedes decidan quien terminará siendo la pareja de Taichi.

Así es. Mientras yo defiendo mi postura, la que todos mis lectores regulares saben es **YAMACHI** (Yamato x Taichi), Hana-Kitzu intentara defender al **TAISUKE O DAICHI** (Taichi x Daisuke).

Conforme avance la historia esperaré sus votos para ir dándole a Taichi una inclinación más obvia hacia uno u otro personaje.

Poniéndolo la decisión en sus manos quedo de vos.

Atentamente:

Hana-Kitz y Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

.

 **Tres corazones**

 **Resumen.**

 _Ya no quiero fingir que esto es solo amistad, cuando lo que siento yo es amor de verdad._

 **TACTO**

 **Daisuke POV.**

Puede verlo todos los días desde su asiento a un lado de la ventana, como si de una rutina se tratara, una rutina que realmente adora.

 _¿Hasta qué punto es bueno amar a alguien?_

Taichi, como todos los días, se encuentra corriendo para no llegar tarde a clases, con el bolso abierto entre sus brazos y un pan en la boca por no haber tenido tiempo para desayunar.

Daisuke no evita reír desde su puesto ante la escena. Ya que es su senpai, su querido y amado senpai el que se encuentra mostrándole un espectáculo digno de un oscar.

 _¿Hasta qué punto es bueno desear a alguien?_

Para Daisuke, Taichi lo es todo. Su modelo a seguir, su buen amigo, su persona especial. Adora poder verlo todas las mañanas y en las tardes cuando juegan futbol.

Todos aquellos momentos que puede compartir con su senpai son especiales, tan especiales que le duele.

Duele porque sabe que sus sentimientos hacia Taichi son extraños y fuera de lo común.

Sabe que no siente nada por Hikari, pero dice hacerlo ya que ¿Qué persona normal está enamorada de una persona de su mismo sexo?

Entiende que es distinto al resto y por lo mismo duele. Pero no puede evitar seguir enamorado y amar cada vez más a su senpai.

 _¿Hasta qué punto es bueno anhelar a alguien?_

Pero últimamente el sólo observarlo ya no es suficiente. Su cuerpo y mente le piden más, pero la pregunta es cómo conseguir más sin que Taichi se dé cuenta.

¡Falta para Motomiya!

¡¿Eh!?

Daisuke no evita gritar de indignación ante eso, más sólo es un engaño, en realidad no le importa la falta porque ha podido tocarlo. Baja la vista para observar como Taichi se levanta del suelo con su sonrisa de siempre.

Buena empujada, pero sabes que es trampa. – Taichi le sonríe mientras le golpea el hombro.

Me descuidé. – Miente rápidamente para no ser descubierto.

Taichi sólo ensancha la sonrisa y el partido continúa.

Por ahora aquella es la única forma que se le ha ocurrido de tener un poco más de su senpai. Sabe que está mal y es arriesgado, pero no puede evitarlo.

Lo desea tanto, lo quiere tanto que no sabe cómo dominarse.

Dios sólo tiene 14 años ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer?

¡Motomiya!

Vuelve a gritar el entrenador, mas esta vez no puede moverse ya que está paralizado, sonrojado y acostado completamente sobre el cuerpo de su senpai. Dios, si sólo pudiera estar así por siempre.

¿Te encuentras bien Daisuke? – Le escucha hablar cerca de su oreja y no evita sentir escalofríos.

Algo…

Sí que estas despistado el día de hoy.

Siente el cuerpo bajo suyo moverse, la respiración agitada debido al partido, el calor de su cuerpo, la transpiración.

 _Era extraño por quererlo y desearlo de esa manera, pero lo hacía._

Daisuke sigue con las sensaciones del cuerpo de su senpai bajo el suyo, por ahora puede sentirse más tranquilo, mas sabe que en algún momento va a desear más.

Y cuando eso ocurra, no tiene idea de lo que será capaz de hacer para poder satisfacer este deseo por su senpai.

Más por ahora con lo que vive en estos momentos es suficiente.

Hey ¿Aun no terminas de vestirte Daisuke?

Taichi entra al camarín con una toalla en su cintura y el cuerpo mojado. Daisuke se sonroja, pero le sonríe.

Sí que estas distraído hoy. – Sigue hablando el mayor ignorando la mirada hambrienta del menor.

Para Daisuke esta es la mejor parte del día.

Sabe que lo que hace y siente está mal, más por ahora, está seguro de que puede vivir con ello tranquilamente.

¿Vamos por un helado? – Taichi se saca la toalla para vestirse y Daisuke no evita ensanchar la sonrisa.

Me encantaría Taichi-senpai.

Inicio - término – 28 – 04 – 12

 **Yamato POV.**

 _En el pasillo prácticamente desierto solo se puede escuchar el constante golpeteo de la suela del zapato que con ritmo se estrella contra el suelo. Sus ojos azules miran por séptima u octava vez su reloj de pulsera antes de dejar salir un resoplido._

 _Sus dedos blancos peinan el rubio cabello hacia atrás resoplando un… "tarde, muy tarde"._

 _El timbre que anuncia su entrada a clases sonó escasamente un minuto atrás, pero Yamato se niega a moverse de su sitio hasta no verlo llegar._

 _Es una rutina que no dejará con facilidad porque le complace ser la primera persona que Taichi ve por la mañana. Aquella a la que le dedicará la primera sonrisa, la más deslumbrante del día. Escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su mejor amigo es una dulce droga que consume con avaricia en especial si sus ojos están fijos únicamente en él._

 _Le ve entrar por el portón a toda marcha, entre sus manos, pegado a su pecho su mochila apenas logra contener sus útiles mientras Taichi intenta de una manera casi maniática mover los labios empujando la tostada hacia adentro._

 _Yamato eleva las cejas y tuerce divertido la boca, Taichi no tiene remedio._

 _No duda en caminar a su encuentro, toma la mochila de su amigo y la cierra mientras inicia su carrera rumbo al salón._

 _Taichi termina de empujar la hogaza de pan dentro de su boca y saca del bolcillo de su pantalón un cuadrito de leche que no duda en tomarse._

 _Yamato lo observa discretamente, embebiéndose en cada gesto como si fuera el último y se pregunta ¿Qué tiene Yagami de extraordinario para embalsarlo de aquella manera? No es un chico de belleza deslumbrante, tampoco es que digamos un caballero de perfectos modales… entonces ¿Por qué él lo embelesa de esa manera?_

— _Corre Yamato —incita el moreno extendiendo la mano para tomar su morral._

 _Yamato le sonríe con burla, aprieta más la mochila y acelera el paso para adelantarlo. Taichi le sonríe desafiante mientras le sigue el juego._

 _Matt quiere verlo correr tras él, escuchar su risa, sentir sus brazos cerrarse en torno a él cuando consiga alcanzarlo. Disfruta de su contacto por breve que sea._

 _Y en algún momento en su mente Yamato se ve susurrando un "_ Te quiero" _que en realidad solo piensa, se imagina, porque siente que nunca será capaz de decirlo en voz alta._

— _Sr. Yagami, Sr. Ishida… ¡¿otra vez tarde?! —se queja el profesor antes de resignadamente cederles el paso. —Son un caso perdido._

 _Por la tarde Taichi tiene entrenamiento y él práctica con su banda._

 _Por suerte para Yamato, aunque no para su pobre baterista, la gripa le impide acudir y se cancela el ensayo, por lo que presuroso corre al campo de futbol justo para escuchar el pito del silbante y luego alcanza a ver una tarjeta amarilla._

— _¡Falta para Motomiya! —amonesta el árbitro._

— _¡¿Eh!? —Daisuke se queja._

 _Pero esa indignación no engaña a Yamato que estrecha los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas pues capta perfectamente el brillo en la mirada del menor._

— _Buena empujada, pero sabes que es trampa —comenta Taichi sonriente al tiempo en que golpea amistosamente el hombro de Motomiya._

— _Me descuidé —se excusa con una sonrisa bobalicona._

 _Yamato toma asiento en las gradas y acomoda su instrumento mientras espera a que termine el entrenamiento. Observa a Taichi y el comportamiento un tanto extraño de Daisuke._

— _Pero qué demonios… —gruñe Matt._

 _Yamato se ha puesto en pie de un salto, el corazón le late con fuerza desmedida al ver como Taichi impacta contra el suelo, un segundo después Daisuke se estrella sobre su cuerpo en una pose por demás comprometedora._

 _Abre la boca y hasta la lengua se le seca sin permitirle emitir un sonido, sus ojos azules están firmemente pegados sobre la pareja que se mantiene en la misma postura sobre el empastado sin aparentes deseos de moverse._

— _¡Motomiya! —vocifera el entrenador exasperado al ver que tardan en incorporarse._

 _Mientras Yamato ve a Taichi inclinase levemente para hablar cerca del oído de Daisuke. Le hierve la sangre y rechina los dientes de solo de imaginar el aliento de su amigo chocando contra la piel del menor._

 _Unos segundos después ambos se levantan y Yamato vuelve a respirar._

 _Cuando termina el partido Taichi se acerca a saludar antes de ir con todo el equipo rumbo a los vestidores. El sudor hace que la camiseta se le pegue a la piel y… luce tan sexy a ojos del rubio._

— _¿Te importa si llevo a Dai por un helado? —pregunta Taichi con las mejillas rojas por el ejercicio asesinando de manera truculenta sus fantasías. —Lo he notado demasiado distraído. No es normal en él, quizás…_

— _Ve. Te veo mañana —interrumpe Yamato el discurso no queriendo escuchar, esta que vomita bilis del coraje._

 _Taichi lo mira con un deje de angustia en su bonita mirada, tal vez por el tono que ha utilizado, en honor a la verdad diría que casi ha escupido sus palabras._

— _Lo siento, no quise decirlo de ese modo —se disculpa Matt. —Es solo que como hoy no hubo ensayo pensé que… —y se muerde los labios. —Bueno, creo que siempre son más importantes los amigos y seguro que si eres tú Daisuke te dirá qué le molesta._

— _Entonces… ¿Está bien? —vuelve a preguntar Taichi queriendo asegurarse de que todo está bien._

— _Sí. Te veo mañana —dice, pero esta vez lo hace con la entonación correcta pues Taichi ha sonreído._

— _Te veo mañana Yama. —se despide con la mano en alto alejándose de él._

 _Yamato se queda parado hasta que ya no puede verlo, luego patea el suelo y se resigna a volver a casa. Ya mañana volverá a pelear por un poco de la atención de portador del valor. Aunque…_

 _Continuara…_

 **N. A.**

Como pueden ver este solo es el preludio de una buena batalla, cómo se desarrolle y cuánto dure será cuestión de cuantos votos reciba Yamato y cuantos Daisuke.

Así que por favor voten.

Atte:

 _Hana-Kitzu y Ciel Phantomhive_


	2. Chapter 2

Queridos lectores, agradezco como siempre su interés y ante todo su participación, a pesar de que por ahora voy perdiendo. Aun si estoy muy entusiasmado con la idea, por eso les dejo este segundo capítulo.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2**

POV Daisuke

Apenas podía disimular su sonrisa mientras caminaba con Taichi hacia la heladería. Estaba tan feliz por eso, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de comer un helado con su senpai. ¡Y aun mejor! ¡A solas!

A Daisuke le agradaban todos los niños elegidos, tantos los antiguos como los nuevos, pero a veces no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento negativo hacia cierto rubio de ojos azules. Y es que Yamato lo tenía todo según Daisuke: popularidad, belleza, ser cantante de una banda, buenas notas y por sobre todas las cosas, pasaba muchas horas seguidas con Taichi.

Con lo mucho que deseaba estar con su senpai y el rubio podía tenerlo todas las horas que quisiera, porque no solo estaban juntos en el colegio. ¡No! Daisuke siempre los veía juntos, eran como uña y mugre.

No evitó bajar la cabeza con tristeza mientras suspiraba ¿quién era el para poder tener algo más de tiempo con su senpai? ¿Cómo no recurrir a esos trucos sucios para poder estar un poco más cerca y sentirlo un poco más de lo permitido?

¿Estás bien?

Daisuke saltó al escuchar a Taichi y más al tener su rostro moreno tan cerca, no evitó sonrojarse, tanto de vergüenza como de nervios.

S… Si… lo siento, me distraje.

Esta vez la expresión del mayor cambió a una de preocupación. Dios, incluso preocupado Taichi se vía hermoso.

¿De verdad te encuentras bien Daisuke? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Daisuke abrió la boca para responder, el sonrojo y la vergüenza seguían consumiendo su ser, observó aquellos hermosos ojos castaños y rápidamente cerró la boca para negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

¡El… el helado me tiene emocionado!

Ahora solo quería saltar de un puente por semejante y estúpida excusa que se le ocurrió decir. Notó la mirada de su senpai analizándolo, giró la cabeza a otro lado al saber que no podría seguir con la mentira y apretó con fuerza las manos. Era tan patético a veces, pero prefería eso que decir la verdad, al menos por ahora.

Taichi suspiró y luego le dedicó una sonrisa de comprensión.

Está bien Daisuke, vamos por helado.

¡Si!

Hay una heladería muy buena a la que suelo ir, sé que te encantará. – Daisuke no evitó percatarse de como los ojos de Taichi brillaban por eso, se mordió el labio para no decir algo indebido, pero no pudo evitar soltar algunas palabras.

¿Sueles ir solo allá?

¿Eh? – Taichi se giró para verlo y los nervios regresaron junto con una sensación de angustia.

Si… si senpai va para esa heladería solo.

Oh, no, Yama suele ir conmigo y otras con Hikari.

…Ya veo.

Esta vez sonrió, pero por compromiso, no podía evitar sentir pena por esas palabras. Sabía que su senpai no las había dicho con malas intenciones, pero también sabía que el mayor iba a ese lugar con gente querida y sobre todo con Yamato.

Ahora estarás en la lista de personas con las que voy.

Taichi giró la cabeza y le guiñó el ojo, como si estuvieran haciendo alguna travesura o compartiendo algún secreto. Aquello no eliminaba el dolor y angustia que sentía en el pecho al tener a su senpai tan lejos, pero igual una pequeña calidez lo hacía sentir menos idiota y algo único ante aquella persona tan especial.

Levantó su mano y la llevó hasta su pecho tratando de contener tantas emociones. Notó nuevamente la mirada preocupada del mayor en su persona e intentó sonreírle para disimular. Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo como se debe porque la expresión del moreno no cambiaba.

Para suerte de Daisuke, Taichi no dijo nada y siguieron su camino rumbo a la heladería. Muchas veces pensó en tomar la mano del moreno, pero sabía que aquello ya era demasiado por lo que se contentó con caminar y hablar a su lado, aunque disimuladamente movió su mano para ver como las sombras de ambos si pareciera que estuvieran de la mano. Sonrió con más tranquilidad al ver aquello y continuó conversando con su querido senpai.

La heladería se encontraba cerca de una plaza, estaba ambientada con adornos de todo el mundo, como si los dueños se hubieran dedicado a viajar por todo el globo antes de instalarse en la pastelería.

Daisuke mientras observaba cuadros y objetos de distintas culturas pensó que sería lindo poder conocer esos sitios con sus propios ojos. No evitó sonreír al saber que se ahorraría mucho dinero si utilizara su digivice, pero quizás no lo valoraría tanto si fuera de esa forma.

Nuevamente su senpai lo regresó a la realidad para elegir el sabor. Se sentaron cerca de una ventana que daba a la plaza y se dedicaron a comer. Daisuke no pudo evitar emitir un sonido de gozo ante semejante sabor y es que los helados eran realmente deliciosos, más aún al ser artesanales.

¿A que son los mejores?

¡Si que lo son!

Daisuke siguió comiendo con alegría. Se congeló al ver como su senpai se acercaba para abrir la boca en un claro gesto de que quería comer de su helado. Algo sonrojado y tímido acerco su cuchara a los labios del moreno y vio embelesado las expresiones del mayor.

¡Su senpai era demasiado lindo!

Y por si no fuera poco, ahora era Taichi el que le convidaba helado.

Se golpeó mentalmente al pensar que aquello parecía ser un beso indirecto.

El helado de su senpai estaba delicioso también.

Las horas pasaron tranquilamente mientras conversaban y comían helado. Daisuke estaba muy contento de haber aceptado venir con su senpai y también agradecido por no escuchar más preguntas de Taichi relacionadas con su comportamiento.

Creo que ya es hora de marcharnos Daisuke.

Oh… - No evitó mostrar tristeza ante eso. – Claro.

¡Hey! – Taichi golpeó su hombro en un gesto amigable. – Nos veremos mañana en el entrenamiento.

Cierto.

Daisuke intentó sonreír con sinceridad, pero no pudo.

Ojalá pudiera estar más tiempo con su senpai. Ojalá fuera algunos años mayor para ir en el mismo grado que Taichi, ojalá…

Hasta mañana Taichi-senpai.

Sintió la mano del mayor por su cabello y luego cada uno siguió su camino.

Nuevamente se llevó la mano al pecho y sonrió.

Hoy había sido una buena tarde.

Luego suspiró.

Ojalá pudiera tener más tardes como esas con su senpai.

Siguió su camino a casa ignorando unos ojos chocolates que lo observaban.

POV YAMATO

Yamato apretó los labios con fuerza, está a punto de hacerlos sangrar y todo por las atenciones que Taichi le prodigaba a cierto enano pelos necios. Mirar, desde una distancia segura, como se inclinaba levemente hasta casi rozar sus narices lo estaba volviendo loco.

La verdad no era muy dado a insultar o criticar, sin embargo el hecho de ver como en cada oportunidad Daisuke lograba que Taichi le dedicara más atención de la necesaria le enervaba la paciencia.

No eran celos. No señor. Porque proclamarlo con ese nombre equivaldría a aceptar que Daisuke era un rival digno y Yamato no le consideraba de esa manera porque era un niño. Quizás si fuera unos años más grandes… o mayor a ellos, pero no lo era y punto.

Y ahora que notaba el rumbo que estaban tomando los pasos de esos dos apenas salir de la escuela, algo dentro su pecho estallo expandiéndose con furia a todo su sistema. Era algo caliente que le flameaba y lo hacía enrojecer.

Con dolor rechinó los dientes al ver que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, al verlos girar en una esquina determinada ya no tenía duda. Taichi estaba llevando a ese pequeño manipulador a SU heladería. Y bueno, si debía ser sincero toleraba que Tai llevara a Hikari solo porque hacía mucho admitió que en el corazón de Taichi nadie lograría acaparar el lugar que le tocaba a su pequeña, dulce y tierna hermana.

Taichi la amaba de una extraña y antinatural manera que cualquiera pensaría que…

Yamato meneó la cabeza, no tenía tiempo para estar cavilando en la rara relación de los hermanos Yagami, cuanto menos cuando cierto fanboy estaba que moría por tener todo de su ídolo y él estaba ahí para impedirlo.

Con agilidad se escurrió por un costado sin llamar la atención para adelantarse y se tronó los dedos con coraje cuando logró captar muy a duras penas un pequeño e insignificante comentario por parte de su mejor amigo dirigido a Daisuke.

―Ahora estarás en la lista de personas con las que voy ―dijo Taichi adornando sus palabras con un guiño coqueto que delataba lo consiente que estaba de su diablura.

Esta traición se la iba a cobrar caro, ese era su lugar especial y… Se había atrevido a traer a Daisuke en la primera oportunidad. Era una afrenta directa a su persona, a su amor propio y su confianza.

Taichi iba a tener que hacer muchas cosas para que lo perdonara. Esa heladería es su rinconcito especial, un lugar solo para ellos. Nunca se lo diría de esa manera pero… ¡Maldición, se supone que se sobre entendía!

Había llegado por los pelos apenas unos cuantos segundos antes que la parejita.

―Parejita mis tanates ―remilgó antes de ir directamente al exhibidor y escoger cualquier cosa.

Apenas tener su pedido se acomodó en una de las mesas del fondo muy seguro de que Taichi tomaría una de la ventana.

Al verlos llegar Yamato se sintió estúpido. ¿Qué hacía espiando a su amigo? aun peor, lo acosaba como novio celoso.

―Lo hecho, hecho está ―se dijo y procuró mantenerse al margen de todo cuanto sucedía unas tres mesas delante.

Casi desgarró la servilleta al ver como descaradamente Taichi le ofrecía de su helado a Daisuke y esperaba recibir en compensación una probada del suyo.

Tenía que admitir que Taichi si lo deseaba podía ser tan infantil, despistado y… hasta un tanto idiota cuando se lo proponía.

Y ahora en lugar de sentir celos homicidas sentía un poco de lastima. Ahí estaba Daisuke casi muriéndose de la pena, eso basado en el tono de su rostro, un rojo furioso, mientras Taichi más fresco que una lechuga seguía hablando hasta por los codos de solo Dios sabe qué tontería.

Así era él. Taichi era de las personas cuya personalidad es deslumbrante y buscas acaparar, te aferras a él, pero él… aparte de Hikari, no sabría decir si consideraba especial a alguien. Tal vez, tanto él como Daisuke se hacían falsas esperanzas por la forma en que Taichi los trataba.

Hasta si se quería ver un tanto bohemio deprimido, eran como los perros que se conforman con las migas que llegan a obtener y se deshacen en ilusiones cuando reciben un poquito más.

Con ese pensamiento se puso en pie para salir del local.

Estando fuera solo observó a su amigo un par de segundo antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse. Ya mañana posiblemente Taichi volvería a mirarlo por algunos segundos solo a él. Debía esperar, ser paciente hasta que su amigo volviera, y resignarse a compartirlo aunque por dentro estuviera gritando como ahora.

Dio un suspiro y cabizbajo caminó rumbo a su casa mientras pensaba que no tenía derecho a reclamarle, ni por traer a Daisuke a ese establecimiento, ni por compartir de aquella manera tan íntima un postre. No era suyo, Taichi no le pertenecía de ninguna manera. Y aunque doliera debía darle su espacio.

Debía demostrar sensatez y dejar a Daisuke disfrutar su pedazo de cielo.

Pero con esa misma muestra de madurez aceptar que si quería que algún día las cosas cambiaran para bien entre Taichi y él tenía que comenzar a ser más expresivo y decir con claridad lo que deseaba.

Observando a Dai solo podía reconocer que le tenía un poquito de envidia, pues no se dejaba amedrentar logrando con ese espíritu atraer la atención del motivo de sus afectos.

Y él…

A pesar de estar más cerca y por más años… ¿Qué tenía?

Miro el atardecer, la agónica muerte del sol naranja que traía a Taichi de nuevo a sus pensamientos. No, no de nuevo, porque siempre... para siempre sería parte de ellos.

CONTINURA…

Inicio – 11-01-18

Término – 18-01-18

N. A de Hana:

Las votaciones hasta el momento van:

En

YamatoxTaichi – 2

DaisukexTaichi – 5

En AO3

Trio - 1

Aún hay tiempo para votar.

Las opciones para la futura pareja de Taichi son:

Yamato

Daisuke

Con los dos (trio)

¡Recuerden que pueden votar todas las veces que quieran!


	3. Chapter 3

De entrada quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado un voto por su pareja favorita. Es un placer para mi saber que esta historia es de su agrado pues nació como una hermosa idea después de leer algunos trozos escritos por mi amiga Hana quien tiene un sincero aprecio por el TAISUKE (Taichi x Daisuke)

Y no pude evitar pensar que sería divertido ponerlos a competir. Obviamente para mí la pareja ideal es el YAMACHI. Así que ver que ustedes también se divierten es gratificante. Por eso les dejo esta tercera entrega.

Con cariño sus escritores Ciel Phantomhive y Hana-Kitzu.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3

POV Yamato

 _Yamato no pudo dormir bien esa noche. El recuerdo de Daisuke con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes mientras Taichi le daba a probar de su helado con su propia cuchara le hizo tener pesadillas._

 _Cerraba los ojos y rememoraba el incidente con demencial fidelidad. ¡Dios! De verdad le urgía ver a su amigo para desechar la idea de que tras su partida de la heladería esos dos pudieron ir a un lugar más privado y…_

 _¡Maldición! Se iba a volver loco de solo pensar en las posibilidades porque ya no eran unos niños. Daisuke estaba por terminar secundaria y ellos mismos a un paso de la Universidad. Sus días con romances inocentes habían pasado hace mucho y no, Matt no quería pensar en lo que pudo pasar entre ellos, de lo cual los besos eran su menor preocupación. Aunque siendo sinceros también le dolían porque él aún no había logrado robarle uno solo a Taichi._

— _¡Eh! Hola Yama… —saludó Taichi al notar la presencia de su amigo justo frente a la puerta de su edificio._

 _Yamato lo miró de arriba abajo, no traía puesto nada especial, era la misma ropa deportiva que el club de futbol usaba a diario, en una mano su balón y en la otra la cartera, y aun así a sus ojos lucía tan radiante como el sol de su emblema._

— _Hola —respondió un tanto incómodo el vocalista apretando el agarre sobre el estuche de su guitarra._

 _Su deseo desesperado por verlo lo había conducido hasta ahí, pero… y ahora ¿Qué?_

 _Taichi pareció al notar su desatino y apiadándose de él sonrió tranquilamente, tomó ligeramente de la mano para hacerlo moverse y avanzar rumbo a la escuela._

— _Hacia mucho que no acudías a recogerme —mencionó Tai sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. —Me trae muchos recuerdos._

 _Yamato también sonrió apretando solo un poco la mano que lo sostenía, como queriendo decir a mí también. Estaba mal, se estaba aprovechando de esa despistada personalidad que poseía Taichi para tenerlo un rato y sin embargo no se sentía como un villano, al menos no del todo._

 _Sus manos encajaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas, perfectas, únicas. Se ajustaban como los engranes de una máquina que no pueden girar sin su complemento._

 _Sus dedos se entrelazaban, jugaban entre ellos de manera tan natural que cualquiera pensaría que no se necesitaba de palabras para saber lo que siente el uno por el otro. Pero la realidad era que mientras a Yamato se ajustaba esa idea, no era lo mismo con Taichi._

 _El Yagami tenía la horrible costumbre, según Yamato, de tomar confianza rápidamente y eso incluía el contacto físico y compartir comida como lo hizo con Daisuke el día anterior, sin darle mayor connotación de la de una profunda y sólida amistad._

 _Así pues el rubio debía dejar morir sus ilusiones y plantar muy bien los pies sobre la tierra. Porque esa muestra de afecto que para Yamato prácticamente gritaba lo mucho que quería a su mejor amigo, para Tai no era nada especial._

 _Tras caminar varias calles al fin llegaron casi a tiempo, solo retrasados por un par de minutos que no harían gran diferencia, pero que se dejaba notar en lo desierta que se encontraba la entrada._

— _¡Date prisa! —exclamó Taichi jalándolo de su mano con mayor apremio rumbo al salón._

 _Yamato no pudo evitar que las mejillas se le prendieran de un vivo color rojo que seguramente era visible a leguas de distancia por lo blanco de su piel. Porque una cosa era caminar disimuladamente por la calle cogidos de la mano y otra muy distinta entrar con los dedos entre lazados por la puerta principal en donde todo el alumnado podía verlos._

 _Ya había suficiente rumores sobre ellos como para echarle más leña al fuego._

 _Porque sabía de sobra los comentarios maliciosos que algunos estudiantes envidiosos hacían circular. Chismes que en algún punto Yamato alevosamente se negó a desmentir o confirmar._

 _Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero adoraba cuando escuchaba como sus compañeras lo Shipeaban, o sus compañeros se peleaban tomando posturas a favor o en contra de su relación._

 _SU REALACION._

 _La mayoría daba por sentado que si no tenían una relación ambos se gustaban._

 _Y ahí estaba el punto._

 _AMBOS se gustaban._

 _El corazoncito de Yamato brincaba como loco en su pecho, y su solitario y frio carácter se convertía en la representación más fiel de la primavera con todo y los trinos de aves y flores. Todo eso siempre en la privacidad de su departamento._

 _Una costumbre que Taichi, con acciones como la de ahora, estaba tentando con desaparecer porque si solo se acercaba un poco más, porque Yamato no dudaría en deshacer lo poco que los mantiene en ese límite de amigos para ser algo más… mucho más._

 _Yamato lo deseaba, llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía mucho, pero hasta ahora tenía la madurez para entender que lo que deseaba de Taichi Yagami no era solo una buena amistad, ni tan siquiera una hermandad, sino un amor perdurable… eterno._

 _Quería a Taichi por siempre a su lado. Despertar cada mañana y contemplar sus dulces ojos y esa sonrisa que envía una descarga eléctrica por todo su sistema. Lo quería a pesar de las peleas, de los desacuerdos y hasta de los arranques homicidas que surgían casi a diario._

 _Estaba dispuesto a soportar su maniática obsesión por el chocolate, su insufrible devoción por el fútbol y hasta asistir a los conciertos de ese grupo de rock pesado que tanto ama. Es más estaba dispuesto, contrario a su personalidad, a intentar demostrar cariño. Le compraría flores, gritaría en cada uno de sus conciertos cuanto lo amaba y que todas sus canciones son hechas e inspiradas en él y para él._

 _¡Dios! Hasta toleraría esa espantosa ropa desgasta, casi haraposa, que usaba sí o sí cuando andaba cómodo en casa._

 _Es más, lo acompañaría a ver repeticiones de partidos una y otra vez hasta que quedaran grabados en su memoria._

 _Si eso no es amor, Yamato sinceramente no sabía entonces de que iba el asunto._

 _A veces soñaba con el día en que vivirían juntos. Como las discusiones siempre tendrían que terminar con una muy romántica reconciliación en la cama, hasta que encontraran el punto de equilibrio entre los dos._

 _Sabía que no sería fácil pero quería intentarlo._

— _Parece que aún no llega el maestro —acotó Taichi mirando hacia el interior del aula y luego de estar seguro de que no había problema entrar confiadamente._

 _Yamato suspiró. No había notado cuando llegaron al aula, cuanto menos cuando Tai soltó su mano. Era triste darse cuenta de que mientras él soñaba con su mundo ideal Taichi no parecía ni siquiera notar cuánto lo quería._

— _¡Ey! Despierta rubiales —ordenó golpeando suavemente la cabeza del músico. —No puedes dormirte, aun no comienza la clase._

 _Yamato asintió regalándole una sonrisa, dio un suspiro y se preparó para vivir un día más junto a la persona que quería pero que parecía ajena a su sentir._

—… _y por eso los entrenamientos se alargarán —informó Tai mirándolo de frente._

— _Perdón, ¿qué dijiste? —preguntó Yamato elevando una ceja._

 _Taichi dejó salir un suspiro cansado antes de rodar los ojos._

— _Despabila Yamato, dije que hoy tampoco podré volver CONTIGO, porque se acerca el campeonato y los entrenamientos se alargaran durante todo el mes._

 _Yamato apretó las manos en puño. Más entrenamiento significaba…._

 _Más tiempo con Daisuke Motomiya._

— _¡Maldición! — remilgó Yamato y Tai cabeceó afirmativamente pensando que el rubio lo decía por su carga de trabajo y no por cierto chiquillo fanboy._

 _Este iba a ser un mes pesado, en especial porque Yamato no pensaba dejar de asistir a los entrenamientos. Con sus contactos lograría hasta, de ser necesario, colarse al banco de los jugadores porque Davis no tomaría ventaja de su amigo de eso se encargaría él._

POV Daisuke

Daisuke caminaba tranquilamente junto a Takeru, Hikari e Iori. Los tres chicos vivían en el mismo edificio, por lo que era normal caminar juntos al colegio, Miyako también solía ir con ellos, pero se encontraba enferma. Hikari se unía al grupo a mitad del camino, normalmente sola y con una sonrisa tranquila para todos, pero más brillante cuando saludaba al rubio.

Que la joven portadora de la luz tuviera una sonrisa única para el joven de la esperanza era algo más que normal y asumido por todos, pero Daisuke no podía evitar pensar al verlos de esa forma que algo debían tener los Ishida para que los Yagami les sonrieran de forma única y especial ¿acaso era porque eran rubios y de ojos azules? Se golpeó mentalmente por semejante estupidez de comentario.

Sonrió tristemente al verlos de esa forma. Hikari, como siempre, se había acercado al rubio y conversaban animadamente. Claro, también el e Iori participaban en la conversación, pero se notaba más que la chica estaba en un mundo aparte con el rubio.

Era tan obvio que esos dos se querían y ,aun así, no estaban juntos como pareja, aquello era más que un misterio para Daisuke.

Notó la mirada preocupada de Iori en su persona y le sonrió en respuesta. Sus amigos aun creían que él se encontraba enamorado de Hikari, nunca quiso arreglar ese malentendido ya que prefería que pensaran eso, al menos, por ahora.

Mientras caminaban con calma y comentando una que otra cosa sobre ciertos programas, planes de fines de semana, futuras películas de estreno o pruebas, Daisuke se percató de dos jóvenes caminando muy cerca uno del otro.

Sus ojos no pudieron apartarse de los cabellos castaños y la sonrisa alegre de su senpai mientras caminaba junto a su rubio amigo. Sin darse cuenta se quedó quieto mientras observaba a los jóvenes desaparecer por una esquina, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos por la sorpresa cuando se percató que iban de la mano. ¡De la mano! ¡Como si de una pareja se tratara! ¡Y en la calle!

Y ya están esos dos. – Habló Iori mientras negaba con la cabeza, Hikari comenzó a reír por el comentario y Takeru suspiró, aquello solo provocó que Daisuke apretara con fuerza su mochila. Odiaba verlos así de cerca, pero se odiaba más a si mismo al sentir estos celos.

De Taichi no me sorprende ¿pero mi hermano?

Hikari se giró rápidamente para verlo con molestia.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Daisuke sonrió al ver como el rubio se ponía nervioso ante una pronta enojada Hikari, debía decir algo rápido o la chica no se lo perdonaría. Y es que Hikari era una de las personas que más quería a Taichi y su senpai la quería de igual o mayor forma. Hermanos que se querían más que cualquier otra cosa. Le sorprendía esa clase de cariño que los Yagami se profesaban, el apenas y se hablaba con su hermana, sabía que la quería y que ella lo quería de vuelta, pero nunca de la forma en que su senpai quería a Hikari.

Lo mismo ocurría con los Ishida, Daisuke sabía que ambos hermanos se querían y se notaba, pero no al mismo grado que Taichi y Hikari o el y su hermana.

Siguió su camino ignorando a la futura pareja, aquello solo hizo que Hikari lo observara con atención y Takeru respirara con alivio al ya no estar en la mira de la joven. Iori por su parte se mantenía en silencio y atento a los cambios de los jóvenes.

¿Te pasa algo Daisuke? – Preguntó la joven de la luz mientras se le acercaba, Daisuke le sonrió sin mucho interés.

Claro que no.

De seguro está molesto porque los entrenamientos se alargaron por el campeonato que se aproxima.

Hikari e Iori observaron a Daisuke mientras Takeru explicaba el comportamiento del nuevo portador del valor. Por su parte Daisuke había olvidado aquello por completo.

Si hacía memoria su entrenador había dicho algo por el estilo. Un mes si no mal recordaba, un mes en el que entrenarían seguido, un mes seguido con su senpai. De pronto su mente comenzó a procesar miles de opciones e ideas locas que podrían suceder debido a la decisión del entrenador.

¡Al fin el mundo estaba respondiendo a su grito desesperado por estar más tiempo con Taichi!

La sonrisa que se formó luego de eso confundió a sus amigos, pero aquello a Daisuke no le importaba.

El mundo le estaba dando su oportunidad de estar más cerca de su senpai y no la pensaba desperdiciar.

¡Rápido! – Gritó con una sonrisa mientras corría en dirección al colegio.

Los demás chicos lo observaron correr aun confundidos.

¿Alguien entiende lo que está pasando? – Preguntó Takeru en voz alta sin comprender el comportamiento de su amigo.

No. – Fue la simple respuesta de Iori algo acostumbrado a esos cambios de humor en su líder.

Hikari por su parte observó pensativa al joven que se alejaba rápidamente.

Me pregunto si... – Susurró olvidando por completo a Takeru e Iori

Hikari era una joven observadora y con intuición, aún más si se trataba de su querido hermano mayor, algo le decía que debía estar atenta.

¿Debía confesarse? ¿Actuar como si nada? ¿Invitarlo a comer helado?

La cabeza de Daisuke se encontraba era un torbellino de ideas, inquietudes y posibilidades que nunca pensó que su cabeza idearía. El día se le hizo eterno y las preguntas seguían en su cabeza.

¡Pero era su oportunidad! Debía hacer algo para acercarse más a su senpai.

Cuando la campana indicando el final de las clases por fin sonó Daisuke tomó sus cosas con rapidez y las metió en su mochila sin una pizca de cuidado, se despidió con un grito de sus amigos y se dirigió corriendo a los vestidores.

¡Esto debía ser una señal!

Siguió corriendo con una sonrisa, sabía que Taichi estaría allá, no podía evitar sentir su corazón latir rápidamente y no solo porque corría.

Al llegar a la entrada de los vestidores y trató de calmarse como pudo.

Aun no tenía un plan para acercarse más a su senpai, pero por ahora se contentaría con poder hablar con él y pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos, tal vez hacer una que otra falta para poder tocarlo, pero no tan seguido porque sería muy obvio.

Un poco más tranquilo por aquellas ideas y afirmando con la cabeza tomó la perilla y la abrió.

¡Buenas tardes! – Saludó con una sonrisa esperando ver el rostro de su senpai.

Continuará…

Inicio – 22-01-18

Término – 22-01-18

N.A.

Hana-Kitzu:

Buenas gente bella, por ahora las votaciones van de la siguiente forma:

\- Fanfiction

Yamato 6

Daisuke 6

Trio 1

Respondiendo al comentario de Guest: En realidad en esta tercera entrega, es decir Digimon Adventure Tri, ese romance (sora x Yamato) ni se menciona, así que ese obstáculo queda descartado. Y hasta donde lei creo que no voto por ninguno, pero si deseas confirmarlo estaremos encantados de saber tu elección =)

\- AO3

Yamato 1

Daisuke 0

Trio 3

Aún tienen tiempo para votar y dar su opinión del fic. Los estaremos esperando con mucho entusiasmo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Ciel Phantomhive y Hana-Kitzu


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 _._

 _._

 _POV YAMATO_

 _Taichi_ _le había sonreído a ojos cerrados antes de entrar a los cubículos individuales alegando que solo por esta vez necesitaba cambiarse hasta la ropa interior, comentario que hizo ruborizar a Yamato quien solo se quedó con la boca abierta y el calcetín en la mano._

 _Cuando pensó en estar junto a_ _Taichi_ _sí o sí nunca creyó que terminaría de esa manera._

 _Es decir: Como sustituto en la banca del equipo de futbol._

 _Vamos, que ni siquiera le gustaba ese deporte. Sabia las reglas básicas gracias a su amigo, pero de ahí a ser un experto distaba mucho. Matt soltó un suspiro derrotado. ¡Todo lo que uno hace por amor! Se dijo mirando al techo del vestidor._

 _Yamato a pesar de no pertenecer a ningún club deportivo mantenía una excelente condición física, una que le granjeaba varias invitaciones a principios del año escolar para distintos equipos. Por supuesto nunca aceptaba porque los ensayos de su banda ocupaban gran parte de su tiempo y porque en verdad detestaba sudar como no fuera por una buena causa._

 _Cuanto menos si se trataba de correr como loco detrás de una pelotita por un reducido espacio. Era de locos. Pero Taichi amaba ese juego y para que mentir, le sentaba de maravilla a esas piernas, abdomen y traser… no es que precisamente él haya estado viendo esa parte de su anatomía a propósito, simplemente es que no había podido evitar notarlo siendo que pasaban gran parte del día juntos._

 _Conocía mucho de Taichi, sus puntos débiles y fuertes, sus anhelos y sueños… hasta las pesadillas que muchas veces le robaban las horas de descanso._

 _Pero volviendo al punto de inicio que era…_

 _Así, el hecho de estar vistiendo el mismo uniforme de futbol que su mejor amigo y el tonto fanboy por el que, en primer lugar estaba haciendo esto, pues lo sentía como una amenaza patente y desastrosa._

― _No puedo creer que esté dispuesto a recibir balonazos solo por estar cerca de…_

 _Y en esa lamentación estaba cuando la puerta apresuradamente se abrió de improvisto dejando ver la cara, increíblemente molesta para Yamato, de cierto niño que sonreía de manera bobalicona._

 _Daisuke saludo y Yamato fue feliz de ser él quien respondiera ese saludo porque su cara de sorpresa y descontento valía mil._

POV DAISUKE

Daisuke sabía que Yamato era como una sombra de su senpai, aunque también ocurría a la inversa, pero nunca se esperó ver al rubio en los vestíbulos. ¡En una parte de su terreno! Eso era más que injusto, era cruel.

No pudo evitar demostrar su sorpresa al tenerlo justo al frente, definitivamente había esperado cualquier cosa menos a esa cara pálida con ojos azules que lo observaban de una forma extraña ¿qué se supone que significaba esa mirada?

–Me sorprende verte por estos lados – Volvió a sonreír mientras entraba y se preparaba para cambiarse. Ciertamente lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero debía suponer algo así. Si el mundo le daba algo, no sería gratis.

Escuchó el saludo de su senpai a lo lejos y respondió aun manteniendo la sonrisa.

 _POV YAMATO_

 _Yamato_ _casi se atraganto con el comentario de_ _Daisuke_ _, de hecho pensó que el_ _fanboy_ _iba a sufrir un infarto del coraje, pero contrario a eso, ahí estaba, sonriéndole de manera un tanto forzada. Gesto que muto a uno de resplandeciente y sincera felicidad apenas_ _Taichi_ _apareció por la puerta que daba a los vestidores._

 _Y debía admitirlo, el uniforme lucia genial en el castaño._

 _Así_ _pues, movido por su deseo egoísta de resaltar frente a la mirada de su amigo, Yamato se puso de en pie y pregunto._

― _¿Y bien, como luzco? ―y puntualizo señalando el uniforme y sonriendo de manera un tanto picara._

 _Taichi_ _únicamente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y elevar el pulgar de su mano derecha antes de agregar._

― _Espero que no tener que aguantar tu enojo cuando termines sucio y despeinado, porque rubiales, no pienso ser blando contigo ―comento con gracia el castaño mientras su mano removía el cabello rubio. ―¡Vaya! No había notado que ahora eres más alto que yo._

― _¿Y te molesta? ―pregunto_ _Yamato_ _atrapando esa mano traviesa que se paseaba sin pudor entre sus hebras doradas._

 _Taichi_ _se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y desprendiéndose del agarre de_ _Yamato_ _para volver su atención a_ _Daisuke_ _._

― _No tardes_ _Dai_ _, sabes que eres mi favorito para calentar ―soltó con coquetería mientras le guiñaba un ojo. ―Vamos_ _Yama_ _, porque temo que debo mostrarte hasta cual es la portería._

 _Taichi_ _rio feliz y libre y Yamato chasqueo la lengua por el menosprecio._

― _Eres un pesado Yagami._

― _Así me quieres_ _Ishida_ _―respondió el moreno mientras ambos salían por la puerta rumbo al campo de juego entre risas._

POV DAISUKE

Daisuke los observó irse del lugar sonriéndose mutuamente, realmente se notaban cercanos y unidos por un lazo que se veía irrompible.

Su senpai le había dicho que era su favorito al momento de calentar, pero sería suficiente para competir contra ese lazo.

Suspiró porque sabía que no podía contra esa amistad de años, cuántas experiencias habrán vivido esos dos para llegar a ese punto de cercanía, cuantas peleas habrán tenido, conversaciones, cuantas penas y alegrías habrán compartido. ¿Podría ser igual para él?

Él no era Yamato y nunca lo sería.

–No soy él… pero - Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo mientras una mirada decidida aparecía en su rostro.

Yamato estaba en su terreno, tendría que hacer todo lo posible para no perder en esta área, tendría que esforzarse como nunca ya que si le ganaba también en el futbol no le quedaría nada para impresionar a su senpai.

Una vez listo, tiró sus cosas en el casillero y corrió hacia Taichi y el rubio, en su carrera notó algunas miradas curiosas de los otros alumnos al tener a Yamato en la cancha, tal parece que nadie se esperaba al rubio en el lugar.

–¡Senpai! – Gritó a unos metros del moreno y luego sonrió cuando el mayor se detuvo a esperarlo.

–Eso sí que fue rápido. – Exclamó con una sonrisa.

–Bueno… estoy emocionado por el partido. – Fue la única estupidez que se le ocurrió decir, aunque en parte no mentía, le encantaba el futbol, más si lo jugaba junto a su senpai. - ¿El entrenador sabe que Yamato jugará?

–¡Oh! Sobre Yama… - Taichi iba a responder, pero el entrenador los llamó.

Se sentaron en la cancha observando al entrenador. Daisuke rápidamente se puso al lado derecho de su senpai, obligando al rubio a sentarse en el izquierdo. Tal vez su pensamiento era tonto e infantil, pero le gustaba creer que el lado derecho de una persona significaba que le tenía mayor confianza.

\- Como todos saben se acerca el torneo por lo que he solicitado la ayuda de Ishida como apoyo, espero que lo traten como a uno más del equipo.

\- Y eso responde la pregunta. - Le susurra su senpai haciendo que un pequeño escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo.

\- … Ya. - A Daisuke le encantaría sonar más emocionado con ello, pero no podía.

\- Yagami y Motomiya se encargarán de poner al día a Ishida. - Daisuke ahora si podía jurar que el mundo lo amaba y odiaba a la vez.

Taichi levantó la mano llamando la atención del entrenador, este le dio la palabra.

\- ¿Qué sucede Yagami?

\- Creo que con Dai será suficiente. El equipo me necesita para repasar jugadas. - Taichi giró su cabeza para sonreírle a Yamato y luego a Daisuke. - Y estoy seguro que ellos sabrán cómo arreglárselas.

Tanto Yamato como Daisuke se quedaron mudos ante semejante idea del moreno, tampoco sabían cómo intervenir y contrarrestar la idea, en especial porque el entrenador parecía estar de verdad sopesando la idea.

\- ¿Crees poder con el encargo Motomiya?

Daisuke tembló en su lugar de manera discreta, no porque considerara titánica la labor, más bien porque Yamato lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Solo quería gritar que no, que no quería al rubio por estos lados, miró a su senpai y como este le sonreía mientras levantaba el pulgar en un gesto positivo.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - Respondió con la mayor convicción que podía sentir en estos momentos, además era una tarea que le estaba confiando su senpai, no podía fallar.

POV YAMATO/DAISUKE

Yamato apretó los labios, estaba por soltar una palabrota de solo ver como los ojos de Daisuke brillaban cual estrellas. Un poco más y babeaba, pensó con malicia y era aún peor porque Taichi parecía por demás complacido con el pequeño fanboy.

Cuando el entrenamiento inicio dejo en claro una cosa. Solo una cosa que hirió profundamente a Yamato.

Daisuke sabía jugar. Y lo hacía muy bien.

Yamato podría tener resistencia y buenos reflejos, pero el dominio y la práctica con el esférico era algo que ni en sueños lograría obtener en poco tiempo, un control que Taichi obviamente esperaba en su compañero.

En quien le brindaría su apoyo y le ayudaría a ganar en este difícil torneo que se aproximaba.

Para Yamato era devastador ver como Taichi chocaba las palmas con Daisuke cada que anotaban, como con una mirada entendían lo que el otro pensaba hacer, sus estrategias y movimientos coordinados a la hora de moverse con maestría por la cancha.

Era humillante saber que nunca tendría esa conexión con Taichi, que estaba vetado de ese mundo que Tai disfrutaba tanto.

Y se mordía los labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar, porque mientras los miembros del equipo jugaban un partido amistoso, él tenía que practicar dominio del balón esquivando los conos en solitario.

¿En que había estado pensando cuando se ofreció a suplir a Hiroki?

Hubiera sido menos vergonzoso y denigrante mirar desde la banca de las porristas que encantadas lo hubieran recibido con solo haberlo mencionado.

¡Ah! Pero Yamato debía estar lo más cerca posible y decidió que si había una bacante, por la lesión del último partido de Hiroki, era porque el destino le gritaba que protegiera a su amigo de los avances, nada discretos, del acosador personal que se había granjeado durante esos años.

Daisuke Motomiya debía estar bajo supervisión. Bajo SU supervisión para que no fuera a atacar en un momento de debilidad a Taichi.

Y ahora... ahora él estaba ahí. Quemando su delicada piel blanca bajo el sol, de hecho, en este momento más parecía un camarón, sudando como marrano en sauna y cansado de tanto correr sin sentido aparente.

—Esto es un fiasco —rezongo dejándose caer al empastado.

Estaba harto y ofuscado. Enervado de mirar como él permanecía solo mirando sin lograr llegar a jugar ni un solo minuto con el Yagami. Quería marcharse y no volver jamás, olvidarse de ese chico de sonrisa resplandeciente que tantos dolores de cabeza, y ahora también de pies, le daba.

—Hoy hiciste un gran avance Yama —felicito Taichi pasando su mano por entre los cabellos sudados del rubio cual si acariciara a su mascota.

Yamato esta vez dejo salir una sonrisa tímida y sus mejillas se colorearon de un carmín diferente al del entrenamiento.

—Pronto serás un gran calienta bancas —agrego Taichi viendo como el gesto de felicidad del rubio se desdibujaba para dejar una de total indignación.

—Vas a morir Yagami —gruño Yamato antes de lanzarse sobre el moreno para derribarlo y montarse sobre él.

Sus manos pronto buscaron los puntos débiles que conocía tan bien, y cuando escucho la primera carcajada todo lo horrible del día se esfumo para dejar únicamente ese delicioso sonido que tanto adoraba.

—Yama... ya... ya... para... ¡basta!

Sudorosos, mal olientes, sucios, cansados... no importaba como, siempre y cuando todo lo compartiera con Taichi.

Daisuke iba detrás de su senpai cuando presencio aquel encuentro. Para su sorpresa se encontró agradecido ya que gracias a Yamato había aprendido algo muy importante de su senpai. Siguió observando en silencio, memorizando y aprendiendo.

Se percató como los minutos avanzaban y los otros alumnos se retiraban de la cancha.

–Podríamos ayudar a Yamato a mejorar con el balón. – Dijo con calma, sabiendo que lo que iba a proponer sería un arma de doble filo.

–¿A qué te refiere? – No evitó ponerse nervioso ante la mirada que le daba su senpai… y Yamato.

–Podríamos entrenar los fines de semana los tres.

Terminó de explicar con mayor timidez. No entendía qué veía de bueno su hermana en Yamato, tampoco le apetecía pasar más tiempo del necesario con el rubio, pero tenía muy claro dos cosas. Necesitaban a Yamato para jugar y si quería estar más tiempo con su senpai también tendría que estarlo con Yamato.

–¡Esa es una buena idea! ¿No lo crees Yama? – Tanto Taichi como Daisuke se giraron para ver al rubio.

Yamato elevó una ceja demostrando su escepticismo. No estaba del todo seguro de las intenciones del fanboy, pero vamos que podía pasar. Además en el recóndito caso de que tuviera algún plan malévolo, cosa que dudaba porque, Dai ídem a Taichi era completamente transparente, pues podría revertírselo.

–Esta bien —respondió el músico —pero no esperen milagros.

Taicho agarró con un brazo del cuello de Daisuke y con el otro a Yamato.

–¡Será genial! Si Yama mejora seremos imparables.

Daisuke asintió con la cabeza y algo sonrojado. Levantó sus manos para tomar el brazo de senpai con ellas.

–¡Ganaremos todos los partidos! – Expresó con sinceridad. Porque quería ganar y quería a su senpai feliz. Giró la cabeza para sonreírle sinceramente al rubio y Taichi. - ¡A por el trofeo!

Yamato no sabía que estaba haciendo con ese dueto de adictos al fútbol pero debía admitir que la sonrisa de Daisuke era casi igual de brillante que la de Taichi. Ellos eran de esas pocas personas en las que puedes confiar y aunque por esta vez estaban en algún tipo de competencia, no mataría al fanboy si ganaba porque estaba seguro de que Motomiya jamás lastimaría a Taichi.

Por eso.

—Tendrán su horrible trofeo y luego me invitaran a comer

Yamato se guardó de burlarse de la cara de terror de Taichi y la de desconcierto de Daisuke. Estaba claro que el pequeño fanboy no conocía su apetito.

Daisuke solo ensanchó más la sonrisa en respuesta, tal vez podría prepararles algo a ambos jóvenes si ganaban.


End file.
